Family Life
by Bill Everyman
Summary: 1 month after Eric's change him and Miya now have to adjust to new problems like School Mariage and family life Sequel To Jurassic Park IV Changes read that before this R&R Yall Rated T for light swearing and fluffyness
1. Chapter 1 Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Jurassic Park characters Miya however is mine

A/N: welcome to the sequel to Jurassic Park IV Changes,

Family Life

Revenge of the A/N: Now I'd Like to welcome my muse (as she is almost all my prewritten stories) Miya McKoy

Miya: Hello Everyone, Hello Bill

(Bows) Bill: Hello Miya and now finally on with the story

Chapter 1 Problems

It had been a month since Eric & Miya had arrived home and because summer was over they had a big problem in the living room of the Kirby Household Amanda Kirby was watching her son pace across the floor

"What am I going to do?" Eric Asked himself

"We'll figure something out" Amanda Reassured him

"She can't come it'd be too stressful and she can't stay here what if something happened" said Eric going over the problem

"I guess she has to go of course she have all the same classes as you so you can keep an eye on her" said Paul

"And how am I going to explain that she is not only my wife but three months pregnant I need to talk with Alan" Said Eric and with that he left

End chapter

Miya: Uhh Bill kind of short

Bill: yes Miya I know it is short that is all that I wrote that fits with the chapter title

Miya: oh Read and Review for me Please I Know your out there

Bill: Anonymous reviews now accepted I request that I at least get your E-mail so I can Reply for now Bill Out!-

Miya: Miya Out!-


	2. Chapter 2 Talking

Bill: ahh don't kill me I'm sorry I haven't written in a while Miya give them the disclaimer

Miya: Bill Everyman does not own any JP characters, he only lays claim to me and any other made up characters and also don't kill him

Bill: now read while I listen to Irish punk rock group Flogging Molly

Family Life

Chapter 2 Talking

Eric walked up to his room where his wife Miya was sleeping on their bed her blonde hair spread out over a pillow and her belly sticking out a bit. He sat down in a desk and stared at the two raptor claws from their transformation concentrated and opened a link to Alan on Isla Sorna

_Alan I need to talk thought Eric_

_sure what about asked Alan_

_I need to go to school soon and I don't know what to do about Miya said Eric_

_well I guess you have to take her with you just make sure she has the same classes as you so you can look after her concluded Alan_

_thanks Alan said Eric_

He walked over to the bed "Miya Miya wake up" he said

"Huh wa what is it Eric" asked Miya

"I have something to tell you" said Eric

"What" asked Miya?

"Next Month your going to school with me" answered Eric

Miya: once again short

Bill: hey I don't have this stuff written down I only do that in school which is out at the moment they'll get longer when school starts

Miya: in the meantime R&R Miya out-

Bill: yeah R&R Bill out-


	3. Chapter 3 Where we left off

Family Life

Chapter 3: Where we left off

Bill: Don't kill me sorry I've been gone so long ya' know School and such and of course Battlefield 2142 Miya please do the disclaimer

Miya: Right-o Bill Everyman lays no claim to all things Jurassic Park he does how ever lay claim to me as a present/bribe for not killing him he will now write 3 chapters

Bill: On with the story

"And how does this concern me?" asked Miya

"Because you're coming with me" answered Eric

"Really why?" Questioned Miya

"Because someone needs to keep an eye on you and both my parents aren't dad has his shop and mom keeps his records and I go to school and besides you need a respectful education" explained Eric

"So when does it start?" asked Miya

"August" answered Eric

"So two weeks" asked Miya

Eric nodded his head

"Well I don't like it but I guess I don't have a choice" said Miya

(09/06/06)

A/N: I don't have the creativity to create my own school so I will use my own which I do not own, on a similar note my school is on the block system so every class is 90 minutes long now back to the story

"So what class do we have first Eric" asked Miya

"Cooking with Ms. Foecue" Answered Eric

"How long is it again" asked Miya

"90 Minutes" said eric

They both entered the class just as the bell rang

"Hello everyone my name is Ms. Foecue and I teach cooking 1" said Ms. Foecue "first I'd like everyone to say something about themselves"

"Hi my name's Eric Kirby and over the summer I worked at Ingen" said Eric

Everyone ooh's and ahh's then Miya stands up

"Hi my name's Miya McKoy I'm Eric's fiancé I met him at Ingen where we were interning and that's pretty much me" said Miya

And as she finished there were some hushed whispers

Bill: that one now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go play half life 2 episode one which I do not own but I'll be back


	4. Chapter 4 Changes

Family Life

Chapter 4: The Appropriately Named Changes

Bill: Now for chapter #2 Miya if you would be so kind

Miya: Bill Everyman does not lay claim to All things Jurassic Park he how ever does la claim to me he also does not lay claim to the song in this story-

Bill: This would be AC/DC's song Hells Bells that will come later for now on with the story

Miya and Eric were walking in the halls after school suddenly a pair of hand shoot's out and grabs Miya and pulls her into the janitor's closet as Miya is thrown to the ground a girl with blonde hair walks up

"We're going to make you pay for stealing Eric from us" says the blonde

_Eric_

"So that Miya is why we have to go to school" said Eric as he finish his rant "Miya, Miya?"

Eric started sniffing luckily he still had a raptor sense of smell he followed her scent to the janitors closet he opened the door and found Miya on the floor battered and bruised

_I'm rolling thunder, pouring rain_

After he got miya to the nurse he remembered a scent that was all around Miya's body it was the favorite perfume of his ex-girlfriend Zoe Parker

_I'm coming on like a hurricane _

Once he had miya on a bed rage took over

_My lightning's flashing across the sky_

He followed her scent from the janitor's closet

_You're only young but you're gonna die_

He saw Zoe walking up ahead

_I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives_

_Home_

On his desk his raptor claw was glowing crimson red

_Nobody's putting up a fight_

_Eric_

His whole body began to pulse red his feet shredded through his shoes

_I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell_

Three clawed toes formed

_I'm gonna get ya, satan get ya_

His fingers formed a three clawed hand

_Hells bells  
Hells bells, you got me ringing  
Hells bells, my temperature's high   
Hells bells_

His skin turned dry and scaly

_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil, you're a friend of mine  
See the white light flashing as I split the night   
Cos if good's on the left then I'm sticking to the right  
I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya satan get ya_

His nose and mouth formed together and elongated to form a snout

_Hells bells  
Hells bells, you got me ringing  
Hells bells, my temperature's high   
Hells bells_

A tail shot out and ripped his pants

_Hells bells, satan's coming to you  
Hells bells, he's ringing them now  
Those hells bells, the temperature's high  
Hells bells, across the sky  
Hells bells, they're taking you down _

_Hells bells, they're dragging you down _

_Hells bells, gonna split the night  
Hells bells, there's no way to fight  
Hells bells_

A toe claw shot out from his foot where Eric once stood was a large deadly male velociraptor he stopped in front of Zoe who was now cowering on the ground he hissed at her and showed her his sharp teeth while sending a telepathic message saying if you ever touch Miya again I will come to your house and rip your guts out

Bill: That's it for this chapter but I think I'm not gonna release a Third chapter as I am tired till next time bill out-

Miya: R&R Miya out-


	5. Chapter 5 What now?

Bill: welcome one and all to another installment of family life by me Bill Everyman Miya if you would

Miya: Bill Everyman Does not own Jurassic park He does however own me and anything you don't recognize from Jurassic Park

Chapter 5 What Now?

In the living room of the Kirby house Miya was unconscious on the couch Miya groaned as she awoke

"What happened" Asked a groggy Miya

"Take it easy now you've been unconscious for quite a while Eric found you in a janitors closet and took you to the nurses office" answered Amanda

"Where's Eric?" asked Miya

"We don't know" said Amanda

-Ding dong-

"I'll get it" said Paul

Paul Kirby opened the door to see a large Velociraptor tapping it's deadly foot claw on the cement of their porch

"Eric?" asked Paul

"_No I'm just a large man in a Velo suit of course it's me" _Came the sarcastic telepathic reply

(Bill: by the way _Italics _means telepathic speech since fanficton dot net won't accept my tildes)

"Well then come in Miya's in the living room" Paul said as he stepped out of the way to let Eric pass

Eric walked into the living room where the two shocked females spoke their surprise

"Eric what happened?" asked both Miya and Amanda

"_I don't know I can remember being really pissed then suddenly I'm an enraged raptor"_ answered Eric telepathically

"I think we should call Ingen labs to find out what's going on" said Amanda

-Ingen Labs Hammond's office-

-Ring ring-

"Hello Ingen labs this is Hammond speaking Oh hello Mrs. Kirby what can I do for you this evening"

"Well first off you can get the designer of the laser that turned Eric into a Velo in your office" came the reply from the other end of the line

"What ever for" asked Hammond

"Eric's been turned into a Velociraptor again" said Amanda

"Hang on a second –puts Mrs. Kirby on hold- secretary get Wu up here" said Hammond into the intercom

-A few minutes later-

"Mrs. Kirby you still there?" asks Hammond

"Yes" she said

"So Wu if you would explain to the Kirby's what you just told me" said Hammond

"Any display of extreme emotion will cause the lasers effects to come back the only way to change him back is to be hit with the laser again" explained Wu

"Great is there a laser there?" asked Amanda

"Unfortunately no the only one is on Isla Sorna" said Wu

"Well looks like were going to Isla Sorna" said Amanda

"Okay I'll start the paperwork" says Hammond

-Hangs up-

-Kirby house-

"Looks like were going to Isla Sorna" says Amanda

"I'm coming" says Miya

The raptor Eric shakes his head

"Please I want to see my pack" pleads Miya

Eric shakes his head again

"Come on you know you'll be lonely with out me" says Miya

-Eric's Room-

On Eric's desk Miya's toe claw glows bright pink

-Living Room-

Miya's body glows bright pink and changes from human shape to raptor shape in Miya's place now stands a fully grown female Velociraptor with pink eyes

"How bout now?" asks Miya in raptor speech

"I Guess you have to" says Eric

Miya nuzzles Eric and they both produce some loud purring noises like some kind of giant reptilian cat suddenly Eric's eye color changes from blood red to bright pink like Miya's

Bill: End Chapter 5

Miya: now we'd like to clarify some things

Bill: the reason Miya had to argue with Eric was because even though some of may not like it in raptor pack's I assume the male of the alpha pair is superior to the female therefore controls what the female can and can't do also Eric's eye color changed because of the extreme amount of love he was giving to Miya. Originally when I made the to claws fall off of Eric and Miya they were meant to be souvenirs but I found a way to work them into the plot that is it for now bill out-

Miya: Miya out-


	6. Chapter 6 Complications

Family Life

Chapter 6 Complications

Bill: Hey everybody how ya'll doing, Miya how are you?

Miya: good bill very good where ya been

Bill: around (notices angry mob) don't kill me! I was watching bleach that's a long :error: show 120: error: episodes Miya do the disclaimer

Miya: Bill does not own Jurassic Park He does however own me and any other characters you don't recognize from Jurassic Park

Bill: Miya help!

Miya: start typing I'll hold them off (takes out katana) Zabimaru Howl (jumps into mob and starts slicing and dicing

Bill: by the way Zabimaru is from bleach Look it up on wikipedia

Eric and Miya had been in an animal shipping crate for a total of 4 different flights and Eric was getting annoyed

"Eric I don't feel good" Miya said

"What's wrong?" asked Eric

"I think I might pass ou" Miya faints

Miya falls to the ground and her abdomen turns green then a green light shoots out of it and forms into two tiny raptor lings

"Hi daddy" they say

"Oh great I did not need this" says Eric

"What Happened" Says Miya

"Well basically you gave birth" explains Eric

"Hi Mommy" says the raptor lings

"Hello" replies Miya

"We're hungry" says one

Miya walks over to a large bag that Eric's parents filled with various meats picks up a beef package rips off the plastic and puts it in front of the raptor lings who start ripping into the meat

"Eric we need to contact your parents can you use the telepathic link to contact them" asks Miya

"Maybe let me try" replies Eric

"_Mom Dad you there_" thinks Eric

"_Yeah something wrong_?" they think

"_Well you grandparents_" thinks Eric

(Loud yelling ensues from the cabin)

"_Jesus calm down your scaring them_" thinks Eric

"_Sorry_" they think

After their long flight they take a short helicopter ride Eric and Miya were in a crate carried by the helo the raptor lings were in the cabin with their grandparents

"So Eric what are we going to call them" asks Miya

"How bout Fred" says Eric

(A/N: there are two raptor lings a boy and a girl)

"Well how bout Jaden for the little girl" Says Miya

"There it is Isla Sorna wait why are we landing?" says Eric

"_Why are we landing_" thinks Eric

"_Pilot says he values his life_" they think

"_Well that's no good we're still five miles from the lab_" thinks Eric

The pilot lands unties their crate and flies off

"_Well better get going mom dad climb on our backs grab our children and hold on_" thinks Eric

Eric and Miya run into the jungle

-2 miles later-

Eric slowed down and sniffed a nearby tree

"_Everyone be quiet this is T-Rex territory_" thinks Eric

They run into a family group of T-Rex's luckily there all asleep

"Ah-ah-ah-choo" paul sneezes

All three sets of eyes snap open Eric and Miya still

"Eric that theory's been disproved" says Amanda

"_Plan b run!_" thinks Eric

Bill: End chapter 6 that's the end of this one I promise not to go that long without updating again till the next time bill out come on Miya let get out of here

Miya jumps out of the mob and follows Bill

Miya: Miya out-


	7. Chapter 7 RUN!

Bill: Hello all

Miya: hey bill where have you been

Bill: nowhere just here I stay pretty much in the Harry Potter section anyway Miya if you would

Miya: Bill Everyman does not own Jurassic Park Michael Crichton and those :error:-holes at universal do (no offence meant to the Universal Employees who may be reading)

Bill: And now with out further ado on with the chapter

Family Life

Chapter 7 RUN

A bird is drinking from a pool of water all of a sudden two raptors burst through the underbrush with two humans and raptorlings riding on their backs –thump- the pool rippled as a small earthquake shook the ground –Thump- the pool rippled again -THUMP- a foot smacked into the into the pool splashing water everywhere the foot lifted and moved towards the way the raptors went

"Eric where are we going"? asked Miya

"The raptor nests (to himself) come on Alan where are you" said Eric

"_Alan we need your help were being chased by a T-Rex_" thought Eric

"_Be there in a second_" responded Alan

Suddenly another roar sounded through the jungle but not from the rex a large form burst from the trees and grabbed the rexes neck a twisted it a stomach sickening crack rang through the jungle and the rex fell to the ground dead

"_Ok guys follow me_" said Alan with telepathy

He took the tail of the rex into his mouth and walked into the jungle dragging the rex with him the group followed him to the raptor nests where Alan dropped the carcass and turned to face them

"_Alright why are you guys' raptors again_?" asked Alan

"_Apparently if we show extreme emotion we change I showed extreme rage and Miya showed extreme love_" explained Eric

"_Well if that the sweetest thing I ever heard I don't know what is_" said Alan

"_That's My Eric_" said Miya

"_So who are these two _(looking at Fred and Jaden)" asked Alan

"_our children Fred and Jaden, Fred Jaden this is Dr. Alan Grant_" said Eric

"_Hello_" greeted Fred and Jaden

"_what's going on I thought they were human children and I thought you were pregnant?_" asked Alan

"_I was when I turned into a raptor the fetuses were old enough to be raptorlings and they burst forth from my womb in the form of green light and materialized as these two_" explained Miya

"_Okay so why are your parents here_" asked Alan

"Well someone had to take care of the travel arrangements" said Paul entering the conversation

"_Well I had better call the pack and Ellie They'll want to be in on this and guys welcome back_" said Alan

-Roar-

Moments later twelve forms Erupted from the trees one of them very large the pack and Ellie, Ellie walked up to the group

"_Hi guys how have you been_?" asked Ellie

"_Fine_" answered Eric

"_You guys should probably get some if you don't want to go hungry tonight_" said Ellie

-Later-

Some raptor burped full from the meal Alan and Ellie walked over to Eric's Group

"_So what have you guys been doing around here_" asked Eric

"_Well lets just say you two weren't the only ones getting busy_" –wink- -wink- said Alan

"_No you don't mean to say that you're pregnant Ellie_" asked Miya

"_yup_" answered Ellie

Bill: End chapter 7 sorry guys I suck at chase scenes but I tried also I have all the prewritten chapters finished now it's just a matter of typing them in and putting them online

Miya: we don't how long until the next chapter comes out but it'll be some time in June so look for it then till then Miya out-

Bill: (waits until Miya leaves) In future chapters there will be character death but I'm not going to tell you who I'll let you guys guess and wonder Bill out-


	8. Chapter 8 Challenges

Family Life

Chapter 8 Challenges

Bill: Hey all Bill Everyman here

Miya: and Miya

Bill: welcome to a new chapter of Family Life and sorry it took so long I had foot surgery on three different places of my right foot and am currently wearing a splint ( a piece of plaster that supports bottom of foot, heel and back of leg, held on by tightly wrapped bandages) and I'm supposed to stay non-weight bearing for a few more weeks

Miya: are you alright bill?

Bill: I'm fine as long as I don't put my full weight on my foot, anyway Miya the disclaimer

Miya: Bill Everyman does not lay claim to any cannon characters from Jurassic Park he does how ever lay claim to me, Fred, Jaden, and any other non-cannon characters you may find

Bill: now with out further ado on with the story

Start Chapter 8

-Forest Clearing-

(A/N: since most of the dialog is between dinosaurs I won't be using Italics except when they are talking to the non-raptors)

A raptor approached Eric and Miya

"Hello again Eric and Miya" said the raptor

"Hello Sobek" said Eric

"Hi" said Fred and Jaden

"And who are these two younglings" asked Sobek

"Sobek these are our children Fred and Jaden" said Miya

"Fred Jaden this is Sobek he was the omega male when we left so I guess he's the beta now am I right Sobek?" said Eric

"Spot on Eric" replied Sobek

A female raptor approached them

"And this is the Beta female Hera" said Miya

"Hello little ones" said Hera

"I think I'll ask the question that's on everyone's minds, why are you here?" asked Sobek

Eric then began to explain what had happened the past few days

"… So now we need to go to the Place of Creation" finished Eric

Cleo spoke up

"The Place of Creation is few days walk away from here and it 's getting pretty late we should head back to the nests and rest for tonight and you guy can head out tomorrow" said Cleo

"Eric you go with your parents I'm going to go catch up with Cleo" said Miya

"Alright" answered Eric "_Mom Dad we're heading back to the nests grab our kids and climb on_" thought Eric

-Raptor Nests-

After excavating a small nest Eric, Miya, Paul, Amanda, Fred, and Jaden all curled up

(Insert break here to read demon hunter by Shivakashi)

Together they all drifted off to warm comforting dreams or so they thought

"Ahhh!" yelled Eric

"Eric what's wrong" asked Miya worriedly

"THE CHILI THERE WAS FINGER NAILS IN THE CHILI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Eric

(OMG not the chili!)

"What's Chili?" asked Miya

"Never mind anyway looks like it's time to get up " said eric

All around them raptors were waking stretching an yawning (assuming they can) all except two people Eric's parents

"_Mom dad wake up_" thought Eric

"Ah yes I'll have the soup" said Paul mumbling in his sleep

Eric sighed then taking in a breath let out a loud bark

"Alright I'm up" said Paul

"Eric you didn't need to bark so loud" reprimanded Amanda

"_Well you two wouldn't wake up_" replied Eric

"Why'd you need us up anyway" asked Amanda

"_We're moving out_" answered Eric

Alan approached them him and Eric telepathically conversed Eric nodded

"_Alan want's to accompany us_" said Eric

-Roar-

"What did he say?" asked Paul

"_He asked if you wanted a ride_" thought Eric

"Sure Alan" said Amanda

Paul picked up Fred and Amanda Picked up Jaden they climbed Alan's tail and rested between his sail and head Eric and Miya took off at full speed with Alan lumbering behind but matching their pace

End Chapter 8

Miya: Why Bill I'm surprised

Bill: Why are you surprised Miya

Miya: this chapters entirely too short

Bill: I believe your right Miya THIS STORY NEEDS MORE FRESH FRUIT

(for all you Pythoners)


	9. Chapter 9 Rememberence

Family Life

Chapter 9 Remembrance

Bill: hello all and I do believe this is my quickest update ever

Miya: me too Bill

Bill: lets just say this is because V-rex reviewed I'd also like to take this moment to tell you all my one rule about character death No cannon Character death Their not your characters to flip about with unless the author of the book movie video game etcetera kills them off him or herself Well I'd say that quite narrows the list down, now Miya the disclaimer if you please

Miya: Bill Everyman does not lay claim to any and all Jurassic Park characters you may recognize he does however lay claim to me and any non-cannon characters you may encounter

Bill: now without ado on with the story

Begin chapter 9

The day was hot and humid as most days were on the god forsaken rock that was Isla Sorna the day had been uneventful for the pack of carnivores a long day of walking or in the case of the two humans and Raptorlings a long day of riding it was getting dark so they stopped in a swamp for the night and Eric and Alan went hunting for some food leaving Miya to Protect the weaker elements of the pack

-Miya-

"Oh I hope they're alright" Miya said for what seemed to be the millionth time

Paul sighed "Miya what could happen one is a 20 foot carnivore with razor sharp teeth and a hunger for red meat no one would dare approach them let alone attack them" explained Paul

Just then Eric and Alan walked into the clearing Alan dragging the huge carcass of a Parasaurolophus and Eric had a few compies in his mouth he dropped the compies in front of Fred And Jaden and then went to join the rest of his pack in ripping apart the Parasaurolophus Eric's parents started a fire and grill a piece of the Parasaurolophus on the fire and after sprinkling on a few seasonings from Amanda's bag, started eating the steak

-Later-

Eric, Miya, and Alan were walking in the swamp alone they soon encountered an abandoned water truck

"Hey Alan Remember this place" asked Eric

"Yeah you spent 6 weeks here slowly passing the time until that day you saved me from the pack of raptors" responded Eric

"Wait was this like 2 to 3 years ago cause I can remember there was this one man we had him surrounded he was wearing a plaid shirt with khakis and a fedora (You know Indiana Jones's hat) then suddenly there was this huge cloud of gas that stung our eyes so we ran off" said Miya

"Yeah that was me rescuing Alan here" said Eric

Miya continued on not hearing Eric "I also remember another time a few days later we had that same man surrounded with four others a man a woman and a boy looked to be 11 or 12 years old couldn't really see their faces but anyway they gave us what we were looking for then we heard a call from off in the jungle but when we got there, there was no body there when we got back to punish the egg thief's they were gone"

"That group was Alan, Mom, Dad and I" explained Eric

"Oh my god you mean I tried to kill oh I'm so sorry" said Miya starting to tear up

"It's alright it's all in the past calm down baby" said Eric as he comforted Miya

Close by Alan was sending this scene telepathically with the translated speech to Eric's parents

"Aw isn't that sweet honey" said Amanda

"That's my boy, thanks Alan" said Paul

"_Your Welcome_" said Alan

There was movement in some nearby bushes Eric's neck snapped towards the movement and something jumped out

End chapter 9

Bill: Dun Dun Dun cliffhanger booyah lets see how you guys like it so Miya's off crying somewhere so uh… what do I do now uh… LOOK OVER THERE (camera Turns nothing there camera looks back bills gone)


	10. Chapter 10 Lost

Family Life

Chapter 10 Lost

Bill: _Well we broke down in Greenville but a Bud light truck helped us out_… oh hello everyone that was me singing to Big & Rich's Song Coming to your city well V-rex this chapter is for you since I didn't want you to sit and wonder for 2 week about that cliffhanger so here you go… Oh and HAPPY TENTH CHAPTER this is my first story that's over 10 chapters so lets begin Miya the disclaimer

Miya: Bill Everyman does not lay claim to all things Jurassic Park he does however lay claim to me and any other non-cannon characters you may encounter

Bill: now on with the chapter

Start chapter 10

Last time on Family Life

"_It's alright calm down baby_" said Eric

Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes it moved up to them and suddenly cried

"Mommy mommy where are you mommy Daddy where did you go" the shadow cried

Eric moved between Miya and the shadow raised his head feathers and started hissing the shadow noticed him

"Have you seen my mom or my dad" asked the shadow

It walked out of the shadows it was a female Tyrannosaurus Rex calf just then Alan burst out of the tree line and roared at the calf it jumped and hid behind Miya and started shaking Miya turned (pause to play half life 2) and started producing some comforting purring noises when the calf was sufficiently calmed she rounded on Alan

"Alan stop your scaring her!" yelled Miya

"Do you know what that is!?" Alan yelled back

"A lost T-Rex calf" answered Miya

"What happens if the mother comes looking for it?" asked Alan

"We give her back and run like hell" answered Miya

"Alright I don't like it but she can come" said Alan as he gave in

"Do you have a name little one" asked Miya

"My mom called me Chobi" answered the calf

"Well Chobi if you follow us we'll help you find your mom" said Miya

"Alright" answered Chobi

-Camp-

The group walked through the tree line surrounding the camp

"_Mom dad this is-_" started Eric

"yeah we know Chobi Alan forgot to close his link, Alan if you were still human I'd slap you so hard across the face" yelled Amanda

"Chobi why don't you go grab some of that parasaur over there this might take a while" said Eric

"Okay" said Chobi

-20 minutes later-

Eric, Miya, Fred, and Jaden approached Chobi

"Cho?" said Miya trying to get Chobi attention

Chobi Turned

"Yes Miya" answered Chobi

"I'd like to introduce you this is my mate Eric"

"Hello Eric" greeted Chobi

"Hello Chobi" said Eric

"And these are our children Fred and Jaden" said Miya

"Hello" said Chobi

"Chobi" said Eric

"Yes" asked Chobi

"would you like to come sleep with us?" asked Miya

"Alright" answered Chobi

So they all curled up together to sleep Fred, Jaden, and Chobi in the center Eric, Miya, Paul, and Amanda around them and Alan curled around all of them

End chapter 10

Bill: that's the end of chapter 10 the character death is in the next chapter clue #2 you have already seen her

Miya: le plot thickens

Bill: Clarification my muse Miya here isn't a real person she's the manifestation of my feminine side

Miya: Oh my god I am

Bill: yes Miya you are all though it would be cool if I actually had a girlfriend named Miya sadly I don't I don't even have a girlfriend

Miya: that's right Ladies Bill Everyman's a lonely man

Bill: until next time Bill out-

Miya: Miya out-


	11. Chapter 11 Mother Found

Family Life

Chapter 11 Mother Found

Bill: Alright here we go I've lost my magical notebook with all the chapters in it so I am pulling this out of my a$$ so sorry about the quality, Also this is the chapter with the character death, Miya the Disclaimer

Miya: Bill Everyman does not own anything Jurassic Park he does how ever own me and any other characters you do not recognize

Bill: on with the chapter

-Swamp-

The group had deserted the camp in the fire pit only embers remained a set of footprints leading north left the camp A red snout sniffed the tracks growled then moved off in the direction the tracks were heading

The group just crested the last hill to the Laboratory at the top of the hill there were signs of a struggle and there were slide marks down the hill

"I wonder what did that" said Miya

"Whatever did it I don't think it did it willingly" said Eric

As they walked down the hill they saw trees bended and broken at the bottom was a lump rested against a tree Alan approached first cautious of attack the Lump spoke

"So you've come down to finish me off" it said

"What" asked Alan?

"Wait you're not the one who did this to me" it said

"Can you get up" asked Alan?

"Maybe" it said

With Alan's help it stood up they got a better look at it, it was a female Tyrannosaurus Rex

"What's your name?" said Alan

"Athena" Replied the T-rex

"Do you have a calf" asked Alan

"Yes" answered Athena confused with the questioning

"Is her name Chobi" asked Alan

"You found Chobi!?" asked Athena

"Mom" yelled Chobi as she ran up to nuzzle her mother

"Cho where have you been" asked Athena

"After you left me at the nest when you and daddy went after those raptors…" began Chobi

Eric and Miya looked at each other in realization Chobi was the calf of the T-Rex pair they met earlier

"…I waited and waited for hours then went out looking for you I kept walking through the underbrush it was getting dark when the most tantalizing scent hit my nose I followed it to a clearing in this swamp I saw a raptor pair go off on their own while following them I tripped and stumbled through the bush I was hiding in they let me join them till I found you but mommy where is Daddy" finished Chobi

"Cho your father is… he's, he's dead" Athena said with her head down

The pair nuzzled each other for comfort until a loud roar cut them off they all snapped their heads towards the sound a large Spinosaurus stood there even larger than Alan it roared out a challenge Athena looked at it then back at Chobi and made a decision she picked Chobi up and carried her to Alan

"Alan take her" said Athena

"What are you doing" asked Chobi

"I'm going to take him on" she said

"WHAT WHY!" the group yelled

"Look at me I can't go on" said Athena

"She's right guys with her wounds she wouldn't last very long" said Amanda

"Let me do this one thing let me take him out" said Athena

Alan and Athena stared at each other for a few moments before Alan nodded he picked up Chobi and as gently as he could threw her on his back and took off with the rest of the group Athena turned to her adversary the spino charged her pushing her back against a tree she kicked him away he brought up his claws and slashed her across the face she grabbed his neck and gave it a sharp twist a sickening crack rang through the jungle his body fell on her and fell to the ground crushing her under it's weight she look at the retreating forms of her child and Alan with her last breath she said

"Good bye Chobi" and with a sigh she breathed no more

"MOTHER oh Ancestors no!" yelled Chobi

End chapter 11

Bill: thus ends another chapter of family life this story's almost over 1 to 2 more chapters to go depending if I can find my note book again my brother bought us an Xbox 360 and I was busy playing guitar hero 2 and Burnout Revenge I'll try not to take so long next time till then Bill out-


	12. Chapter 12 Arrival

Family Life

Chapter 12 Arrival

Bill: Correction there are 4 more chapters left including this one Miya the disclaimer

Miya: Bill Everyman does not own anything Jurassic Park he does how ever own me and any other characters you do not recognize

Crowd: GET ON WITH IT!

Start chapter 12

Alan slowed down as they reached the bottom of the hill Chobi climbed off him and collapsed to the ground Eric and Miya rushed to her side

"Mother why?!" Chobi yelled

"She gave her life to save us" said Miya

"Why her why'd she leave me" yelled Chobi

"She wanted you to go on and live a happy life" said Eric

"Just leave me here to die" said Chobi

"We can't do that Chobi" said Miya

"I promised Athena I would take care of you" said Alan

"But where will I live" asked Chobi

"You could live with my mate and I with the Raptor pack" said Alan

"Or you could live with me and Eric" offered Miya

"But I don't want to be a burden" said Chobi

"Cho you could never be a burden" said Eric

"But how you're both raptors wouldn't that be the same as if I went with Alan" asked Chobi

"Not exactly" said Eric a little shadily

"What do you mean" asked Chobi

"We'll show you when we get to where we're going" said Eric

-Embryonics Lab-

Everyone with the exception of Alan went inside Chobi followed them down a series of hallways until they reached a busted down door they stepped over it carefully, avoiding shards of broken glass, into a small room with dingy white walls, over in it's holder was the LASER, the thing that started this whole adventure, it had gotten Eric Miya and two children, Amanda walked over to a terminal took out her laptop computer and hooked it up downloading the information to operate the LASER, Paul detached the laser from it's holder and hooked it up to the laptop.

"Now what do you mean" asked Chobi

"We're not raptors" said Eric

"Eh?" Chobi Stuttered

Eric stepped back Amanda aimed the LASER at hi and fired it hit Eric and a green aura formed around him he bent backwards so his tail touched the floor the tail shrank back into his body, his deadly toe claw fell off his other less deadly toe claws split and form five human toes, bones cracked and shifted as his knee joints moved forward, Eric's fingers split into five human fingers, his snout shortened and spilt into a nose and mouth, his head feathers receded into his head and were replaced with medium length brown hair, where Eric Kirby raptor once stood was Eric Kirby human.

"Wha? How" Stuttered Chobi

She then heard a soft in her head

"_That's what I thought when this first happened to me_" said Eric

"How did you get in my head" asked Chobi

"_I can read your thoughts_" said Eric

Miya stepped up for the transformation and went under the same change as Eric and walked over to the next room to get dressed she walked back in with her usual clothing shirt slightly baggy Amanda walked out of the room and Paul took control

"_Where's she going?_" asked Chobi

"_Any female over the age of 13 will be impregnated with Fred and Jaden if they stay in the room_" explained Eric

Fred and Jaden stepped up the LASER fired and hit them they burst into green light and shot at Miya the light entered her womb and her belly expanded to fit the shirt Miya know looked a few months pregnant

"_So Chobi do you want to come with us or stay with Alan_" asked Miya

Chobi thought for a minute then said

"_I want to come with you_" said Chobi

End chapter 12

Bill: another one bites the dust


	13. Chapter 13 Unarrival

Family Life

Chapter 13 Unarrival

Start Chapter 13

"_I want to come with you_" Chobi decided

Chobi stepped up to the platform the Laser fired the green beam hit her and an aura formed around her tail shrank into her back her toes split and formed five human toes, arms grew stronger and thicker with new muscle, she stretched her new arms as the claws on them formed five fingers, her snout shrank and split forming a nose and mouth teeth dulled and formed anew each with a different specialty, her eyes changed from the cats eye of a dinosaur to the human eye with green irises, jet black locks of hair grew from her head and skin turned soft and smooth, Chobi stopped glowing and fell over from not having a tail to balance her self anymore. Miya walked over to Chobi picked her up and carried her into the other room she came back into the room

"Eric can I have some of your shirt?" asked Miya

Eric tore off a strip of his shirt and handed it to Miya she walked back into the other room and came back with Chobi wearing a loincloth Chobi was awake

"How do you feel Cho?" asked Eric

"Weird kinda like I don't belong" she answered

"That's perfectly normal it should wear off in a few days" Miya stated

Paul walked in

"The guys at Ingen are sending a chopper it'll be here within the hour" he said

Eric walked outside and up to Alan

"_Well what did she decide?_" he asked

"_She's coming with us_" Eric answered

"_What are you going to call her_" asked Alan

"_I think Chobi Athena Kirby will do just fine_" Eric said

"_That's an excellent choice_" said Alan

"_I've got a message for my pack tell them "I'll be back in seven years be prepared" will you do that Alan_" asked Eric

"_I'll tell them_" he answered

"_Bye Alan I'll see you in seven years hopefully not sooner_" said Eric as he headed inside to board the chopper

"_Good bye Eric_" Alan said in farewell

As the helicopter flew over the ocean back to civilization Eric gave the island one last look

End chapter 13

Bill: alright ya'll that's it for this one 2 more chapters left okay 2 more items of business

the sequel to this story already has 4 of it's chapters already written I hope for a quicker update than I have been giving you guys

today in study hall I gave on of my female friends a description of Miya and she drew me a pic of her if you'd like to see what she looks like I'll see if I can scan the pic and send it by E-mail to those of you just notify me by reviewing my story or send me a message in my main profile

till next time Bill out-


	14. Chapter 14 Three Months After

Family Life

Family Life

Chapter 14 Three Months After

Bill: hello diligent readers sorry I was gone so long kinda lost interest for a while been busy writing the sequel to this one which is currently 15 chapters long so I've got a nice stockpile going then of course there is my Xbox 360 that has eaten up most of my time but before we start I'd like to thank Yin7 for her fav, anyway down to business

Start chapter 14

-Kirby household-

Eric woke up in his room this was it the day they moved to a bigger house just him Miya, and Chobi and eventually his kids when they were born they'd be living off the income from Eric's job. He rolled over and looked at Miya still snoring away with Eric's alarm beeping away

"Honestly there are sometimes when I think my girl could sleep through a tornado" said Eric

(Snore)

"Miya" Eric said softly

(Snore)

"Miya" he said in a normal voice

(Snore)

"MIYA" he all but yelled at her

-Miya jumps-

"What Eric" she said

"Get up it's time for breakfast" said Eric

-Miya sits up-

"Oh good I'm hungry" she said sleepily

"You're always hungry' he said

They walked out of their shared bedroom and into the kitchen and sat at the table, Chobi was already there Amanda next to her helping with a bowl of cereal Miya sat down and Eric put a plate of eggs in front of her she almost immediately dug in Amanda looked up

"Eric do you have everything packed?" she asked

"Yeah mom" Eric Replied

"I'm going to miss you" she said

"Why I'm moving in next door" Eric asked

"I know but it feels like you'll be moving half way across the country" stated Amanda

-Two weeks later-

Eric's new home was quiet after all it was only him and his pleasantly pregnant fiancé

"So Miya have you thought about who you want to name as Fred and Jaden's Godparents" asked Eric

"Hera for Jaden and Sobek for Fred"

Miya grunted

"Uh Eric I think it's that time" said Miya

"No our favorite show isn't on for another 20 minutes" said Eric

"No not that time although there probably will be a show" said Miya

"Oh" Eric promptly fainted

-sigh-

Miya reached for the phone and called Amanda

End chapter 14

Bill: did you like that bit at the end that was completely Improv well so ends this story see yall next story


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

Family Life

Family Life

Chapter 15 Epilogue

Bill: Sorry I have been gone so long had a surgery for my other foot but it's time to end this monster now without further ado

-Begin chapter 15-

_Italics_Telepathy

(Parentheses) Time Jump

-Enid General Hospital-

"_Oooh Eric I'm going to kill you!_" Miya telepathically yelled at Eric

"_I didn't do anything_" he answered back

"_If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now_" She yelled back at him

"_Yeah but you wouldn't have it any other way_" He answered back

From where Paul and Amanda were they heard Miya scream and then a collective scream

"Did you bring it" Amanda asked Paul

"Yeah I thought something like this might happen" He said as he took out the laser and shot Eric with it as he came into the waiting room

"Thanks Dad by the way it was Jaden Anne" he told them as he walked back to where Miya was just as another scream ripped the air

"_Fredrick Alan_" Eric confirmed

(December 13, 2013)

Eric and Miya climbed into their bed after putting both Fred and Jaden to bed

"Hard to believe we're going back tomorrow" Eric said as e got underneath the covers

"Just remember we have to pick up Chobi from Bill's tomorrow before we go" Miya reminded him

"I just hope Bill is ready for this" Eric said

"I guess we'll find out"

End chapter 15

End Book 2

Bill: that's it it's over finite, sayonara, and done

Miya: good news is Bill has not only planned a sequel but has written 20 chapters for already and is going strong

Bill: Till next time Bill out-

Miya: Miya out-


End file.
